Testament
Overview Testament is a powerful and aggressive zoning character. Zoning and aggression, you ask? How's that work? Well, I'll tell you. He can set up a lot of stuff to control space, and has good pokes. However, make no mistake, his pressure and offense are why people play him. He also has other ridiculous shit like the Badlands loop, as well as having Forward EXE Beast, which is probably the best move in the game, and it has an FRC, etc. Standard S tier stuff, really. But you want to know how to play him? Well, scroll down, past the move list which I was too lazy to fill in. Update! I was unlazy, and so filled in the specials and overdrives. Movelist }} Basic Strategy Testament, on the one hand, has invisible traps that he can set on the screen. They are Hitomi (214S) and Zeinest (214H). A Hitomi that's been set triggers if the opponent has the same X as the Hitomi, that is, occupies the same horizontal position, though not necessarily vertical. Thus, if an opponent runs into a Hitomi, or jumps over one, it will trigger, in the latter case harmlessly. Zeinest triggers on proximity and on hit boxes colliding with it. So, if your opponent runs into it, he or she will be hit. However, if the enemy shoots a projectile at it or uses a poke towards it, that will also set it off without risk. The above is only a piece of Testament's gameplay. It is a very powerful piece, but not the whole story. Not by a long shot. Testament also has very powerful offense. His 6P is a fast overhead that looks like a low, his 2K is low (of course) and leads into a knockdown combo, as does 6P, for that matter, and a lot of Testament's close-range moves. He can start a string with one of these, and mix in another overhead or low, or hit confirm into either Badlands on hit for the knockdown, or H EXE Beast on block, for the face-melting awesomeness. (+6 on block at point blank, bitches!) So, your basic game plan is to be an annoying bastard that sets up crap on the screen and tries to keep the opponent locked down and guessing. Combos Easy stuff: *5K, c.S, 5H, 214P. Easy, gives knockdown, can be hit confirmed. You can use c.S, f.S instead of 5K, c.S. This is Testament's most basic combo. *2K, c.S, 5H, 214P. Also easy, also gives knockdown, also can be hit confirmed. The first hit is low. *6P, c.S, 5H, 214P. A third easy combo that gives knockdown and can be hit confirmed. The first hit is overhead. Scrubby Dust combo alert! *5D, j.K, j.S, j.H, j.D, 214P. Badlands Loop: The Badlands Loop is a pile of awesome. Basically, off of certain launches, you can do 2147P, then repeat. (This is a Tiger Knee Badlands, meaning you do the air version just off the ground. Has to be the air version to work, due to lower landing recovery or launching the opponent differently or something.) You can end it with various things, common ones being messing up and letting your opponent tech, getting knockdown with 2H, 214P, or using Nightmare Circular (632146H) for knockdown and poison. See which works on which characters in which situations. You want to know how to set it up, eh? Alright, read on: *Throw, 6K, 2147P xN, ender of your choice. (Messing up is most popular ender, unless you're from Japan-land.) Alright, 'cos I'm a scrub, that's the only setup I know. Maybe someone who knows what he's talking about can come in here and clean up the horrendous mess that occurs when HolyOrderChipp writes a Testament article. Advanced Analysis By this point, I haven't really told you anything, so I'll put the basics here. Testament's so easy to play, his basics go in his advanced analysis section to fill space! I'm a strong believer that all you need to know to play Testament is the following: Use either 2K or 6P, then cancel into c.S. Then chain into 5H. If you hit with all this, finish with a Badlands. If you were blocked, use H EXE Beast. Simple as that. Oh, you wanted more than a simple two-way guessing game? Alright. So, after the blocked H EXE, you have several options. You can dash in to try to reset pressure, or use an f.S to try to beat your opponent's attempt to poke out, or use a 2H to try to start pressure. On the note of 2H, it combos into Badlands, but you'll rarely do this. It cancels into 2D and 5D, though, both of which are useful to cancel into, for a mixup. Either leads to knockdown. 2H actually combos into 2D, so if you can hit confirm, 2H, 2D, 214P isn't a bad combo. But enough about 2H and its spammability. On to actually adding more mixups to your first string. You know, the one before the H EXE. Oh, and remember to cancel the blocked 2D into H EXE. Don't worry, I can't hit confirm in one move either. So, 2K cancels into 6P, which is gimmicky. Unless you can hit confirm the 2K, it's not that great. However, it's good to throw out once in a while. You can cancel a bunch of moves in the standard pressure string into 2D or 5D, for more mix-uppin' goodness. You can also throw in a 2H, which I should have mentioned is frame advantage on block. So, the basic idea is to make your opponent guess a lot, and turn a wrong guess into damage, a knockdown and another guess, and a right guess into another, unfortunately less dangerous guess. So, you want okizeme? Do what I described above. You want MORE than that? You're really insatiable, aren't you? Well, ok. Set a Zeinest over the opponent before he or she gets up. This will automatically hit meaty, and give a chunk of frame advantage. You can attack, throw, whatever from this. Also, meaty EXEs hitting late in their active frames give good frame advantage. See also * Link http://www.dustloop.com/forums/forumdisplay.php?f=28 That's Dustloop's Testament forum. Have a look, if you're an aspiring Testament player, because they're a lot better than I am. External links * External link Category:Characters